1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic radiation collector systems. In particular, this invention pertains to collector systems where the source of the electromagnetic radiation may be solar generated. Still further, this invention relates to a radiation collector system which utilizes two stage concentration of initially emitted solar radiation. Additionally, this invention pertains to an improved efficiency system where emitted electromagnetic radiation is concentrated in two stages prior to insertion into a collecting mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Solar concentrating systems are well-known in the art. Additionally, two axis tracking of a source displacement are also known in the art. In some prior art where two cylinder lenses are placed normal each to the other, a point focus is achieved. However, such prior art systems do not utilize linear receivers to break up a line of focus through a two stage reflection process to provide a linear focus. This allows inherent simplicity in the formation of a primary reflector and optimizes the concentration of the emitted electromagnetic radiation from the source.
In some prior art solar concentrators, shading problems have been found due to the fact that upper reflecting elements shade a large portion of a lower reflector from the source of emitted radiation. In such prior art systems, the upper frontally faced reflecting members include a surface area which is substantial when compared to the lower primary reflectors and thus a low efficiency of radiation concentration is provided.
In some prior art solar concentrating systems, a primary collector had to be moved during two axis tracking. Such prior systems did not provide for the mere rotative displacement of a plurality of linearly facing planar plates. Such prior systems had to rely on complicated hardware and tracking systems to provide for the necessary appropriate orientation. Other prior art systems in the solar concentrating field have utilized massive hardware to provide movement of collection mechanisms which has resulted in large capital expenditures as well as a lower reliability as provided by the instant invention concept.